Everybody has a Destiny
by kim winchester
Summary: Dean reçoit un appel d'une amie qu'il connu grace à son père pendant les études de Sam, et les voila tous les deux parti pour : Lawrence, afin de résoudre cette énigme et peutêtre plus...  amour, suspence, avanture etc...
1. Elle est comme toi, Sam

Chapitre 1 : Elle est comme toi, Sam…

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Dean et Sam Winchester parcouraient les routes le long des côtes de Floride, à bord de l'Impala. Les vacances… et oui, ils étaient en vacances… il faut dire que leur « métier » n'est pas vraiment de tout repos, et il est rare que leurs vacances durent plus d'une semaine, à moins bien sure qu'ils se trouvent en Arizona ou en Alaska… eh, oui… moins de monde au km2, moins de personnes susceptibles d'être victimes de créatures surnaturelles, d'esprits, ou de démons en tout genre. Cela faisait donc une semaine, ce que Dean ne tarda pas de faire remarquer à son frère.

- Eh, Sammy… tu dors ? » Dit Dean en baissant le volume de la musique et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil amusé à son frère.

Sam avait le coude droit posé sur le rebord de la portière, dont la fenêtre était ouverte pour laisser passer un peu d'air, et il avait calé sa tête contre sa main droite. Oui, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait…

- C'est Sam… et non la y'a pas de doutes je n'risque pas de dormir si tu laisse ta musique aussi forte » il avait bizarrement insisté sur le mot « musique », Sam trouvait en effet que les goûts musicaux de Dean laissaient à désirer.

- Oh, relax, tu sais ça fait une semaine qu'on est en vacances » fit Dean content d'avoir une fois de plus taquiné son frère.

- Ouai, ça veut dire que c'est bientôt fini. » Soupira Sam.

- Soit pas si pessimiste, tu vas nous porter la poisse! »Dit dean.

- Je ne suis pas pessimiste mais plutôt réaliste et puis entre la malchance et notre boulot eh, bah, moi je ne vois pas trop la différence. » Ironisa Sam.

Dean s'apprêta à répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas du boulot… » Fit Dean avant de décrocher.

- Allo.

- Dean ?

- Euh…oui… qui est-ce?

- Lexane Meyers, tu te rappelles de moi? J'ai appelé ton père et sur son répondeur il y a un message disant de t'appeler en cas de problème.

- Ah Lexane, oui je me rappelle et je suis au courant pour le message, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »

Sam l'interrogea du regard tandis que son frère lui fit signe d'attendre.

- C'est mon père, il est parti chasser et il n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis deux semaines.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose… » Murmura-t-il

- Quoi?… qu'est-ce que tu dis?

- Rien… qu'est-ce que ton père était en train de chassé?

- Une dame blanche, je crois…

- Comment ça tu crois? Il ne t'en a pas parlé?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Bon, écoutes, Sam et moi on arrive, tu n'est pas chez toi je suppose?

- Non… je suis chez Missouri, à Lawrence.

- D'accord, on y sera demain matin.

- Attends… encore une chose… pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec ton père?

- Je t'expliquerais ça demain.

- D'accord, à demain.

- Bye » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Dean était assez retourné. Il n'aime pas lorsque les appels au secours viennent d'une personne qu'il connaît. Il était inquiet.

- Qui est Lexane ? Demanda Sam en sortant Dean de ses pensées.

- La fille de Mike Meyers, un ami de papa, on les a aidés sur une affaire de Poltergeist, il y a 3 ans quand tu étais à Stanford. » Expliqua Dean.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son père ?

- Il chassait une Dame Blanche et il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux semaines.

Sam ne dit rien, lui aussi se rappelait de cette nuit, où Dean était venu le chercher pour lui demander de l'aide. Leur père était parti chasser et ne donnait plus de nouvelles, d'ailleurs il n'en donnait toujours pas.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Sam au bout de 10 minutes.

- Lawrence, chez Missouri. »

- Pourquoi? Dit Sam, étonné de ce lieu de rendez-vous.

- Parce qu'elle est comme toi, Sam. » Fit simplement Dean.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Sam qui ne voyait pas vraiment où son frère voulait en venir.

- Elle a des visions elle aussi et…et elles sont aussi… violentes et douloureuses que les tiennes. Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que dans ces cas on ne peut pas rester seul trop longtemps. » Expliqua Dean, d'un ton grave. Il avait dit la fin de la phrase très vite comme si cela pouvait retarder la colère de son frère.

Sam ne répondit rien. La colère commençait à monter en lui. Son frère connaît quelqu'un qui a des visions comme lui et il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il aurait du lui en parlé ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer peut-être, même s'il avait déjà le sentiment que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?! S'offusqua Sam, rouge de colère et

d'exaspération.

- J'en sais rien. » Soupira Dean.

- Comment ça t'en sait rien ?! Fit Sam ne prêtant pas attention au ton réellement sincère qu'employa son frère.

- Réfléchis, Sam qu'est-ce ça aurait changé que tu le sache? Et puis c'est encore récent cette histoire de visions, j'avais pas encore fais le rapprochement. » S'énerva Dean.

- Bon t'as raison, c'est vrai que j'aurais du t'en parler, désolé. » S'excusa Dean en n'entendant pas de réponses de son frère.

- Sammy ?! S'inquiéta Dean.

Sam avait à présent la tête baissée et ses poings, serrés, collés sur ses tempes.

- Sammy, ça va !?! Dit Dean de plus en plus inquiet tout en relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'accélérateur.

Soudain Sam hurla comme si une main invisible l'avait poignardé à plusieurs reprises.

- Sam!!… eh Sam!!! Paniqua Dean. Il freina brusquement, heureusement que la route était déserte car il ne prit pas la peine de garer l'Impala sur le bas-côté.

Ah, ces foutue visions, Dean les détestait, il détestait de façon générale tout ce face à quoi il était impuissant. Et voir son frère souffrir de cette manière le rendait malade. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains, d'un air inquiet, il avait peur aussi, en fait il ressentait tellement de sentiments différents dans ces moments, tous aussi désagréables les uns que les autres, qu'il n'avait pas encore pu tous les cerner. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : rassurer Sam, lui montrer que son grand frère veille toujours sur lui, qu'il est à ses côtés.

Il vit Sam lever la tête, les yeux plissés comme si la lumière les lui transperçait.

- Tu vas bien? Redemanda Dean soulagé de voir que son frère ne hurlait plus, preuve que la douleur avait diminué en intensité, mais il pu voir, d'après la grimace sur le visage de Sam, que la migraine, elle, était loin d'être terminée.

- Ouè…ouè, ça… ça… va mieux… » Murmura Sam, encore sous le choc de sa vision. « J'ai vu un homme… dans sa voiture… il a été attaqué par quelque chose mais… je sais pas quoi… »

- Il était comment cet homme? Demanda Dean en redémarrant la voiture.

- Il était… dans sa voiture… je l'ai vu de l'extérieur… et il faisait nuit, mais j'ai vu sa plaque d'immatriculation… c'est KAZ 5V1. » Dit Sam dans un nouveau murmure.

- Mm…Kansas. » Fit Dean pour lui-même. « Sam repose toi je vais rouler jusqu'à la prochaine ville et prendre une chambre dans un motel. » conseilla-t-il à Sam.

Sam appuya sa tête contre la vitre et s'endormi au bout de 5 minutes. Dean lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant 2 heures, là ils pénétrèrent dans une petite ville, Dean n'eu pas de mal a trouver un motel. Il réveilla Sam et ils entrèrent tout les deux. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Dean dû presser le pas en soutenant son frère car celui-ci venait de s'endormir sur son épaule. Après avoir installé Sam dans un des deux lits, Dean prit une douche puis alla se coucher, épuisé par cette fin d'après midi mouvementée. Malgré la fatigue il s'obligea à se réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour voir comment allait son frère. Sam dormait paisiblement, il ne fut apparemment pas agité par un cauchemar, ce qui rassura Dean.


	2. Lexane

Chapitre 2 : Lexane

Le lendemain matin ce fut Sam qui réveilla Dean.

- Eh Dean…tu te réveilles, dit-il en secouant un peu son grand frère.

- Hein?…quoi?…Sam?… Pourquoi t'es d'jà d'bout ? » Fit Dean d'une voie ensommeillée.

« Il est qu'elle heure? »

- Il est déjà 9 heures. Tu as dormi combien de temps cette nuit?

- Euh… j'sais pas, j'ai pas compté…

- Ouè, je vois t'as encore passé la nuit à me regarder dormir…

- Sam… écoutes, je…

- T'inquiètes, mec, je sais, vas, t'en fais pas. » Coupa Sam.

- Au fait, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait…

- Oui, j'ai juste encore mal à la tête, mais c'est bon j'ai pris de l'aspirine. » Rajouta-t-il en voyant son frère se diriger vers leur sac contenant la trousse de secours.

- Ok.

- Tiens, je t'ai pris un café, il doit être encore chaud je viens juste d'y aller. » Dit Sam en tendant le café à son frère.

- Merci, je le bois et on y va. J'ai dit à Lexane qu'on sera à Lawrence ce matin et pour ça il faut partir maintenant… T'es sûr que ça va? » Demanda-t-il inquiet, tandis que Sam se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

- Ouè… bon… je vais mettre le sac dans la voiture, je t'attend dehors. » Il prit le sac et sorti. C'est la seule excuse qu'il trouve pour s'isoler un peu et son frère l'avait bien comprit, car malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Sam, il ne demanda pas à l'accompagner. Sam s'était donc installé à l'avant de l'Impala, côté passager et subissait, silencieusement, la douleur de sa migraine encore très présente.

Dean sorti 10 minutes plus tard, bien sure il n'avait pas mi 10 minutes à boire son café, mais il avait comprit que son frère avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Sam s'était endormi. « J'ai quand même pas était si long que ça ? » se demanda Dean en voyant son frère.

Le trajet dura deux heures et demie, Dean n'alluma pas la musique pour ne pas réveiller son frère qui, lui, dormi tout le long de la route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Missouri, Dean aperçut Lexane, assise sur un banc, ce même banc que Sam adorait occuper quand ils venaient avec leur père.

Il se gara devant la maison et tenta de réveiller Sam. Lexane qui s'était levée en apercevant la voiture était à présent a côté du portail, Missouri était également arrivée. Dean sorti de la voiture.

- Salut Dean! » Dit Lexane.

- Salut Lexane, comment vas-tu?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux. » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire angoissé.

- On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. » Fit-il à l'adresse de Lexane avant de se tourner vers Missouri. « Bonjour Missouri! »

- Bonjour Dean !

- Dean! Il va bien? » Interpella Lexane en voyant Sam toujours endormi.

- Il a mal à la tête… vision. » Ajouta-t-il.

- Ah… fit Lexane en entendant ce dernier mot, elle compris tout de suite, elle aussi était sujette aux visions.

- Ça va aller, je m'en occupe. » Dit Missouri qui entreprit de réveiller Sam. « Rentrer, et Lexane, s'il te plait, peux-tu sortir la tarte aux fraises du réfrigérateur parce que Dean est affamé. »

Dean regarda Lexane avec un sourire gêné, et cette dernière éclata de rire. Missouri avait utilisé son don pour lire les pensées du jeune homme.

Une fois entrés, Dean et Lexane s'installèrent autour de la table de la salle à manger, Lexane alla chercher la tarte et en donna une part à Dean, qui la remercia et lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Lexane était une jeune fille très belle, brune aux yeux bleus et avait le même age que Sam, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Dean n'avait jamais essayé de la conquérir.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ton frère avait des visions? » Demanda Lexane avec un léger ton de reproche.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, il n'en avait encore jamais eu… ou alors je n'étais pas au courant.

- Je pense qu'il t'en aurai parlé q'il en avait déjà eu.

À ce moment Missouri entra, accompagnée de Sam. Missouri « savait » que Sam ne connaissait pas Lexane.

- Sam, je te présente Lexane Meyers. » Dit-elle. « Lexane, voici Sam. »

- Salut! Dit Lexane

- Salut Lexane! Répondit Sam

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui, très bien, merci. » Dit-il gêné, il se doutait bien que Lexane avait du le voir alors qu'il dormait dans la voiture.

- Assied-toi, Sam. » Proposa Missouri avec un sourire bienveillant.

Sam alla s'asseoir a côté de Dean et Missouri a côté de Lexane. Cette dernière servit une part de tarte à Missouri et Sam.

- Tu ne te sers pas ? Demanda Missouri à la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas très faim. » Répondit Lexane. « Et cette vision, elle disait quoi? » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sam. Ce dernier failli avaler un morceau de tarte de travers. La jeune fille avait prononcé cette phrase comme on dit bonjour. Il en déduit que cela devait faire déjà pas mal de temps que Lexane avait des visions contrairement à lui.

- Et bien, je ne me rappelle pas très bien… J'ai vu un homme au volant de sa voiture se faire attaquer par une créature ou un esprit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'éléments. » Expliqua Sam;

- Tu as vu sa plaque d'immatriculation aussi, tu t'en souvient? demanda Dean.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien. » Répondit Sam en fermant les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler sa vision.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sam. » Intervient Missouri qui avait capter le ton embarrassé du jeune homme. « Tu l'a noté, Dean. » ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui » approuva Dean, en sortant un morceau de papier de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Lexane tendit la main et Dean lui passa le papier. A peine avait elle touché la feuille, qu'elle la lâcha, et se prit la tête dans les mains, en hurlant. Missouri la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer.

- Chut, Lexane, calme toi, respire, qu'est-ce tu vois?

- C'est mon père… Aaaah… ça fait…trop…mal. » Murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Missouri, cette dernière prit le papier et le lu « KAZ 5V1 »

- C'est la voiture de Mike. » Dit Missouri dans un murmure mystérieux et inquiétant.


	3. Midtown

Chapitre 3 : Midtown

Missouri avait demandé à Dean de porter Lexane à l'étage dans la chambre d'amis. La chambre qu'elle occupait depuis déjà deux semaines. Lorsqu'il redescendit il trouva Sam et Missouri dans le salon. Il s'installa dans le canapé à côté de son frère.

- Elle est exténuée. » Annonça Dean en brisant un silence qui devenait pesant et pendant lequel Sam fixait le coin du tapis devant ses pieds et Missouri, elle, fixait le jeune Winchester

- Oui, mais elle ira mieux dans quelques heures. » Rassura Missouri en sortant de ses pensées… ou peut-être de celles de Sam…

- Où est-ce que son père chassait ? » Demanda Dean.

- A Midtown, c'est à 20 km d'ici… » Répondit Missouri.

- Et est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de ses recherches sur cette Dame Blanche? »

- Non, cela fait pas mal se temps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et j'aurait aimé revoir Lexane dans d'autre circonstances. »

Dean regarda sa montre :

- Il n'est que 14 heures… On a le temps d'aller jeter un coup d'œil… Tu viens, Sam ?

- Mais… » Commença Sam.

- écoutes, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre ici, autant commencer les recherches maintenant. » Coupa Dean

- Ouais, t'as raison… A plus tard Missouri! » Et il suivi son frère vers la porte.

Dean était inquiet pour son frère, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'avait quasiment rien dit depuis leur arrivée à Lawrence et d'habitude quand Dean propose quelque chose et que Sam n'est pas d'accord il le fait savoir. Cette fois pourtant, il n'avait pas insisté.

Sam était, lui aussi, inquiet mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons que son frère. Il s'inquiétait surtout sur la façon dont cette histoire allait se terminer, il s'inquiétait pour le père de Lexane et ressentait un très mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Et puis découvrir qu'une jeune fille était dotée de pouvoir semblables aux siens… ça n'arrangeait rien.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la voiture, les deux garçons prirent leurs places habituelles. Dean alluma la musique et se mi à chanter, Sam lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis détourna le regard avec un air exaspéré. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot durant le trajet.

Cependant 20 km plus loin…

Dean coupa le son de la musique.

-Eh, regarde, c'est là. » Dit-il en ralentissant. Sam se redressa et regarda vers l'endroit indiqué par son frère. Il y avait bien un panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville ainsi que son nom mais autour d'eux il n'y avait que des champs plus ou moins cultivés.

- Ok, c'est là… mais Dean, pourquoi tu ralenti? Il n'y a que des champs autour on devrait plutôt aller au centre ville. » Remarqua Sam.

- Bah… j'trouvais que sa faisait plus… mystérieux, plus… solennel. Je te signale qu'on entre sur le territoire de chasse d'une Dame Blanche. » Fit-il en accélérant, le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément il n'arriverai jamais à restait sérieux plus de deux minutes celui-là;

- Dean! Moi, je te signale que si on est ici c'est pour retrouver le père de Lexane. »

- Eh, relax, je sais puisque c'est même, MOI, qui t'ai forcé a venir… Tiens, ça c'est le centre ville… » Annonça-t-il en pointant du doigt l'église et la mairie qui se trouvaient juste en face.

- ça a l'air plutôt tranquille. » Remarqua Sam, en observant les maisons tout autour d'eux ainsi que les passants : environ une dizaine (chiffre tout a fait normal compte tenue de la taille de la ville.) Sam avait rapidement sorti son ordinateur pour chercher quelques informations sur Midtown. N'ayant rien trouvé d'important, à part cette info sur le nombre habitants, ils décidèrent tout les deux d'aller se renseigner directement à la source.

- Bon, alors, toi tu vas à la mairie et à l'église, et moi, je fais les bars là-bas et je vais acheter le journal, et on se rejoint ici dans une heure. » Annonça Dean.

- Dean!!!

- T'inquiètes pas, je serais sage. » Fit-il avec un sourire, avant de partir en direction du marchand de journaux.

« Faire les bars… et puis quoi encore… après tout si il rapporte des infos intéressantes. » pensa Sam en se dirigeant vers la mairie.

Pendant ce temps, à Lawrence…

Missouri était montée au premier étage pour voir si Lexane allait bien. Elle trouva la jeune fille assise sur son lit, la tête baissée, elle semblait absorbée par ses pensées…

- ça va mieux, ma chérie? » Demanda doucement Missouri.

Lexane leva lentement la tête mais ne répondit rien.

- Non!!! Je t'interdis de penser des choses pareilles! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton père est parti chasser sans toi. » Gronda Missouri.

- Si, j'aurais dû insister d'avantage pour qu'on y aille ensemble au lieu de ça j'ai fais ma gamine et je suis parti une fois de plus et voila le résultat

- Ton père est adulte, Lexane, il est libre de ses choix et cette fois-ci son choix c'était de chasser seul et je te le répète une dernière fois : tu n'a pas fais ta gamine! Chaque personne a sa propre façon de réagir face à une dispute toi, par exemple, tu t'isoles…

- Je m'isole… cette fois je me suis carrément enfuit de la maison…

- Tu as 23 ans, donc tu ne t'ai pas enfuit et puis de toutes façon tu es revenue…

- Oui, mais à quoi bon? » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « C'est tout ce qui restait de mon père… » Ajouta-t-elle en serrant un peu plus fort dans sa main ce qui ressemblait à un bout de papier froissé. Puis elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Missouri.

Une heure plus tard, à Midtown…

- Alors? » Demanda Sam à son frère.

- Toi d'abord… je préfère garder le meilleur pour la fin… »Répondit Dean avec un sourire.

- D'après moi on devrait avoir moins de mal à trouver la dame blanche qu'à trouver mike.

- Oui je pense aussi… » Approuva Dean.

- Tout ce que j'ai trouvé concerne la dame blanche…

- Alors j'avais raison!

- Quoi? Attend la, t'avais raison sur quoi?

- J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

- A ouais d'accord… bon abrège on a pas que ça à faire… » S'impatienta Sam.

- J'ai discuté avec des gens au bar…

- Oui, Dean, c'est bien, tu sais c'est un peu pour ça que tu y était… » Coupa Sam.

- Mais attend, laisse moi finir. Donc je disait : j'ai discuté avec des gens au bar et j'ai découvert que Mike a pris une chambre dans le motel qui se trouve à l'entrée de la ville, tu te souviens on est passé devant tout à l'heure?

- Oui, je me souvient… c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé?

- Eh! C'est déjà pas mal contrairement à toi. Trouver une dame blanche c'est du gâteau mais un être humain… c'est pas de la tarte. » Et Dean ria bêtement, je dois dire, devant son jeu de mot qui n'amusa pas vraiment Sam.

- Vas dire ça à Mike, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça l'amuse…

- Ouais t'as raison… bon on a le temps d'aller faire un tour à son motel, tu viens?

Cependant, bien que Dean soit déjà dans la voiture, Sam lui ne bougea pas…

To be continued….

N/A : Désolé de m'arrêter dans un moment si… critique.

À votre avis que va-t-il se passer? Laissez-moi tout plein de reviews…

La suite… bientôt.


	4. Inquietude

Chapitre 4 :

- Sam! Bon… tu montes? Oui ou non? On ne va pas coucher là!! » S'impatienta Dean. « Sam ? » là ce n'était plus de l'impatience mais de l'inquiétude, il sorti rapidement de la voiture.

Sam avait les bras croisés, posés sur le toit de l'Impala la tête posée dessus et il gémissait. Il semblait en proie à une nouvelle crise de douleur suite à sa vision. Dean fit le tour de la voiture, passa derrière son frère et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça… cette fois que tu le veuilles ou non je vais te chercher des médoc'! » Fit Dean en s'asseyant lui-même derrière le volant. « T'as de la chance la pharmacie n'est pas loin, je la vois d'ici. » et il démarra.

- Tu restes assis et tu m'attends, ok? » Demanda Dean une fois arrivé devant la pharmacie.

- Mais, Dean, ça va aller j'ai quasiment pas mal. » Rétorqua Sam.

- Ouais, c'est ça, t'inquiètes pas, je me dépêche. »

Dean ressorti de la pharmacie 5 minutes plus tard. Après avoir donné les cachets à Sam en lui expliquant que c'était tout ce que le pharmacien avait pu lui vendre étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'ordonnance, Dean démarra la voiture et ils partirent en direction du motel de Mike.

Pendant ce temps, chez Missouri…

Lexane s'était rendormie. Missouri en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au morceau de papier que la jeune fille tenait dans ses mains quelques minutes plus tôt…

« Lexane,

Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour partir sans toi.

Je ne vais pas te redire les raisons qui me pousse à te laisser ici, on vient d'en parler, mais sache qu'elles sont valables quoi que tu puisse en penser.

J'espère que tu auras compris cela avant que je revienne.

Cette chasse ne devrait pas être longue, j'ai déjà presque tous les éléments.

Tu es en sécurité ici, mais s'il y a un problème bien que je doute qu'il y en ait, appelle John Winchester.

Et en attendant mon retour va chez Missouri. C'est là que je passerais te prendre lorsque j'aurais terminé.

Lorsque tu lira ces quelques mots je pense que je l'aurais déjà prévenu.

Prend bien soin de toi.

Je t'aime

Papa »

Missouri ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mike n'avait pas emmené sa fille avec lui si la chasse était aussi simple et aussi peu dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air dans cette lettre.

À l'entrée de la ville de Midtown, dans un motel…

- Apparemment il avait déjà tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se débarrasser de cet esprit. » constata Sam, en regardant les coupures de journaux, les livres concernant les légendes locales, et les documents provenant sans doute de site Internet, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Ouais… je pense qu'il était parti la détruire. Je ne vois pas son portable mais son ordinateur est toujours là, il avait l'intention de revenir, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit parti précipitamment parce qu'on dirait qu'il a prit le temps d'emporter avec lui ses armes et tout son attirail anti-démon, surtout que Mike n'est pas du genre à se contenter d'un fusil remplit de sel.» remarqua Dean.

- Ah bon? » Demanda Sam, curieux.

- Ouais, y'a 3 ans quand il m'a montré ses armes il en avait facilement deux fois plus que papa… mais c'était y'a 3 ans depuis le temps il à du en récupérer d'autres. » Expliqua Dean.

- J'espère pour lui qu'il n'est pas comme toi, parce que y'a déjà un sacré bordel dans le coffre de l'Impala… je sais pas comment tu ferait si t'avait deux fois plus d'armes!

- Je les mettrais sur tes genoux!

- Ah ah ah, très drôle! » Ironisa Sam « au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avait trouvé quelque chose dans le journal? »

- Non, j'ai rien trouvé, pas de morts suspectes, ni de disparitions inexpliquées… tu crois qu'il l'a eu? »

- Je sais pas, c'est possible… on vérifiera demain.

- Demain? Il n'est même pas 16h on a largement le temps de voir ça ce soir. Regarde, Mike a trouvé la route hantée par la Dame Blanche. » Fit Dean en montrant un plan accroché au mur. « On a juste à ce balader dessus avec l'EMF et on verra bien si elle est toujours là ou pas. »

- Dean! C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas grande, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire un détour, je veux rentrer!! » S'énerva Sam.

- Ok, calme toi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? On ira demain si tu préfère, mais t'es pas obligé de me gueulé dessus pour ça! Tu me fais peur, tu sais? T'as encore mal au crâne? » S'inquiéta Dean.

- Ouais » dit Sam avant de sortir brusquement de la pièce en claquant la porte et en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Dean le suivi mais ne dit rien, il estima qu'il était préférable de ne pas énerver son frère d'avantage. Il trouvait tout de même ce changement d'état bizarre, Sam était calme, il allait plutôt bien et tout à coup il s'énerve pour un rien.

Durant le trajet, Sam fut pris de maux de tête si violent que Dean du s'arrêter et le tenir contre lui un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir repartir avec, à côté de lui, un Sam a moitié inconscient et aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Dean était vraiment inquiet et roulait de plus en plus vite pour arriver le plus tôt possible chez Missouri.


	5. Une histoire de sandwichs

Chapitre 5 : Une histoire de sandwichs…

Dean roulait vraiment vite à présent, il arriva en trombe devant chez Missouri, freina si brusquement, qu'il en fit grincer ses pneus. Il sorti de la voiture et se précipita du côté passager pour voir son frère qui restait inerte malgré sa conduite dangereuse. Lexane et Missouri, alertées par le raffut provoqué par Dean se précipitaient maintenant vers la voiture.

- Sam! Eh! Réveille-toi! » Supplia Dean, mais en vain. Sam semblait ne pas vouloir reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état? » Demanda Missouri qui semblait complètement paniquée.

Quand Dean entendit le ton de sa voix il lui sembla qu'il avait manqué une étape. Pourquoi Missouri paraissait-elle si inquiète? Ok, Sam ne voulait pas se réveillé, et lui aussi était très inquiet pour son petit frère mais il n'avait jamais vu la médium dans cet état là! Il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne su pas quoi dire.

- Porte le à l'intérieur. » Demanda Missouri.

Dean passa un des bras de Sam autour de son coup et entreprit de le lever, puis de le conduire dans la maison. Lexane aida Dean à allonger Sam sur le canapé.

- Tu veux bien me dire se qui s'est passé maintenant? » Questionna la médium en s'asseyant à côté de Sam.

Elle avait toujours l'air aussi bouleversé mais paraissait tout de même plus calme.

Lexane ne disait rien, elle attendait les explications de Dean...

- On est allé à Midtown, on a fait quelques recherches et au bout d'une heure Sam a commencé à avoir mal à la tête. On est passé à la pharmacie et je lui ais acheté des cachets… ils ne devaient pas être très efficaces… et puis quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'on a fouillé le motel de Mike…( Lexane paraissait soudain plus attentive au récit de Dean. ) Il est devenu bizarre… je lui ais proposé d'aller vérifier la route hantée par la Dame Blanche et soudain il s'est énervé en me disant qu'il voulait rentrer… En cour de route il s'est mis a avoir tellement mal d'un seul coup, qu'il a perdu connaissance. » Raconta Dean.

Missouri caressait la chevelure du malade, comme pour le rassurer, même s'il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Elle semblait absorbée par ses pensées, mais lorsque Dean se tu, elle releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? » Demanda enfin Lexane.

- Ah… mes enfants » soupira-t-elle « Je n'en sais pas plus que vous cette fois ci. J'en ai bien peur… » Elle se leva et sorti de la pièce.

- Dean? » Dit Lexane, quelques minutes plus tard, en se levant et en s'approchant du jeune homme. « Je suis désolé, je sais que le moment est mal choisi étant donné l'état de ton frère, mais je voulais savoir si vous aviez retrouvé la trace de mon père? »

Dean leva la tête. Il se senti un peu honteux, mais Mike lui était totalement sortit de la tête ces dernières heures.

- Euh, eh bien, on s'est renseigné et on a trouvé son motel. D'après nous il s'apprêtait a détruire la Dame Blanche, mais on ne sait pas si il y est parvenu ou pas. »

- Oui, je comprends. » Elle se rappelait du récit de Dean un peu plus tôt.

Dean se leva et prit Lexane dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, mais je te promets que demain on y retourne. » Ajouta-t-il en regardant son frère toujours très pâle.

- Mais, ton frère?

- Ne t'en fais pas il sera remis d'ici là, c'est un battant, tu sais. » Assura Dean bien qu'intérieurement son inquiétude se faisait de plus en plus grande.

- Je viendrais avec vous. » Affirma-t-elle.

- Non… c'est dangereux.

- Eh! T'oublies que je suis aussi une chasseuse! » Reprocha-t-elle. « Et puis… (Elle regarda Sam toujours endormi) on ne sera pas trop de trois. »

- Ok.

Ils virent Missouri arriver avec une couverture. Elle couvrit Sam et sorti une nouvelle fois de la pièce, pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec des sandwichs, les sandwichs qu'elle et Lexane préparaient avant l'arrivée brutale des frères Winchester, plus d'une heure auparavant. Après avoir servit Lexane et Dean elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé aujourd'hui?

- Vous pensez que ce qu'il a mangé peut avoir un rapport avec son état?

- Ça je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas médecin. Alors?

Dean essayait de se rappeler…

- Il a bu un café ce matin et mangé une part de tarte ce midi. » Dean éprouva alors une désagréable impression de malaise, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas vu que son frère n'avait rien mangé de la journée? Et à ce moment précis personne n'eu besoin de don d'empathie pour savoir que la colère de Missouri allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

- Dean!! Je te rappelle que tu dois veiller sur ton frère au cas où tu l'aurais oublié! Et pas le laissé mourir de faim! » S'énerva Missouri.

- Il a 22 ans!! J'vais pas non plus le faire manger à la cuillère! » Répliqua Dean sur le même ton.

Soudain, et pour aucune raison apparente, la colère de Missouri s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

- Si tu savais tout ce qu'il a dans son esprit depuis quelques temps… toi aussi tu perdrais l'appétit… » Murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva :

- On ferait bien d'aller se coucher. Dean, tu peux prendre ta chambre de d'habitude. »

Lexane dit bonne nuit à Dean et Missouri, posa un regard sur Sam, et parti en direction de l'escalier.

- Je reste là. » Fit Dean avant de se rassoire sur le fauteuil.

- D'accord, il reste des sandwichs dans la cuisine, sur la table, si jamais il se réveille. » Elle jeta un dernier regard triste à Sam avant de suivre Lexane à l'étage.

Dean passa la nuit auprès de son frère en espérant qu'il se réveil bientôt… il commençait avoir mal au cou, il s'était volontairement mal installé sur le fauteuil pour être sur de ne pas s'endormir et d'être là quand Sam se réveillera. Malgré cela, il était de plus en plus fatigué et sans s'en rendre compte, le sommeil s'empara de lui. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, mis quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était, puis :

- Merde! S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'était endormi alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, il voulait veillé sur son frère, puis pensa que s'était idiot de vouloir passer la nuit éveillé alors que le lendemain il allait devoir repartir à la chasse avec Lexane et son frère. Il ne pourrait pas les protéger s'il était fatigué.

Il tourna la tête vers Sam qui dormait toujours, mais paraissait moins pâle que… Dean regarda sa montre… 2 heures auparavant. Et il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'avoir dormi un peu.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'il était mal installé dans ce fauteuil! Quand il revint dans le salon avec l'assiette de sandwichs, il vit Sam, assit sur le canapé, apparemment il avait encore mal à la tête car Dean pu constater qu'il se tenait la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Dean se précipita vers son petit frère.

- Eh, ça va? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs… (Dean lui tendit un sandwich et en prit un lui-même) cool, un sandwich à… 4h du matin… » Ironisa Sam.

- Mange-le sinon je vais me faire engueuler! Coupa Dean. « Et surtout tu dira bien à Missouri que tu l'a mangé… et même que tu en as mangé deux! » ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Sam, étonné.

- Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée hier et…

Sam éclata de rire.

- Quoi?? Demanda Dean, qui n'était pas vraiment amusé.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es fait grondé comme quand tu avais 7ans ?

- Ah, ah… oui c'est très drôle. » Répondit Dean avec un faux rire. « Bon, en tout cas tu n'es plus aussi malade qu'hier soir, c'est déjà ça. »

Sam mangea son sandwich. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu veux qu'on aille sur la R 320 tout à l'heure?

- Quoi? Ah, oui… la Dame Blanche. Euh, oui, bien sur…


	6. Une histoire qui commence mal

Chapitre 6 : Une histoire qui commence mal…

Il était maintenant un peu plus de 8 heures. Les frères Winchester s'étaient tous les deux rendormis depuis leur dégustation nocturne de sandwichs. La maison était calme, seule Lexane, qui s'était levée dix minutes plus tôt, était dans la cuisine et déjeunait. Sam se réveilla peu de temps après mais resta un moment allongé dans le canapé à regarder le plafond, puis il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et décida de se lever et d'aller voir.

- Ah, bonjour Lexane. » Dit-t-il en voyant la jeune fille mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Sam! Ça va? Tu sais que tu nous as fait vraiment peur hier?

- Oui, Dean ne m'a rien dit mais quand j'ai vu sa tête je… j'ai comprit…enfin j'suis désolé. » Dit-il embarrassé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bon, tu vas mieux, c'est le principal.

- Ouais.

- J'vais préparer mes affaires, je serais prête d'ici une heure. Tu devrais réveiller ton frère.

J'ai pas envie de partir trop tard.

- Attend là, de quoi tu parles?

- De la chasse, je viens avec vous aujourd'hui. Dean ne t'as rein dit ?

- Non…mais…

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne?

- C'est pas ça… c'est que c'est…

- Dangereux, oui, je sais on me l'a déjà dit. » Coupa la jeune fille. « Mais ça ne sera pas ma première chasse et puis je te rappelle que c'est mon père qui a disparut. »

- Ok

- Au faite pourquoi votre père n'est pas venu?

- Euh… » Dit Sam en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça pour le moment.

- Il a disparut » dit une voix derrière Sam. C'était Dean, il s'avança, prit une tasse, se servi un café et s'assit à la table. « T'as bien dormi, Sammy? » demanda-t-il une fois assit.

Pour toute réponse Sam hochât simplement la tête.

- Je suis désolée pour votre père. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a disparut?

- 6 mois » répondit Sam. Il était plutôt pessimiste sur le fait qu'ils allaient retrouver leur père prochainement et en bonne santé.

- Mais on va le retrouver » ajouta aussitôt Dean en jetant un regard noir à son frère. Dean savait très bien ce qu'en pensait son frère et il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette tête de mule.

Lexane remarqua que le sujet était plutôt délicat et préféra abréger la conversation plutôt que de se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute.

- Très bien…euh…je vais me préparer. À tout a l'heure. » Dit-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Lexane vient avec nous aujourd'hui. » Annonça Dean une fois que la jeune fille fut remontée à l'étage.

- Bah, merci, mais j'avais remarqué.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire la gueule deux minutes ? » Fit Dean en entendant le ton sarcastique de son frère. « Tu la trouve pas canon ? » ajouta-t-il après un petit moment.

- C'est pas le problème…

- Alors, c'est quoi ton problème?!

- Tu m'énerves, Dean, tu le sais ça?! » S'énerva Sam avant de sortir brusquement de la cuisine.

Environ une heure plus tard les Winchesters ainsi que Lexane était prêts à partir à la recherche de Mike et prêts à inspecter la R 320.

- J'ai di à Missouri que l'on ne pensait pas rentrer avant ce soir. » Dit Lexane en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Très bien. » Dit Dean en sortant derrière elle.

- Où est Sam?

- Déjà dans la voiture. » Répondit Dean en montrant de la tête l'Impala garée devant l'allée de la maison.

- Il va bien? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il est toujours un peu bizarre quand il est avec une jolie fille. »

Lexane souri et parti s'installer a l'arrière de l'Impala. Dean prit place derrière le volant et démarra. Les 20 km qui séparent Lawrence de Midtown se firent dans le silence le plus complet et le plus pesant. Bien que Sam n'ait pas cessé de regarder le paysage à travers sa fenêtre il sentait de temps en temps les coups d'œil répétés de son grand frère et cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Heureusement pour lui ils venaient d'arriver.

- Dean, tu peux me déposer au centre ville. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Ça ne sera pas long. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner au motel de Mike en attendant.

- Ok, mais je pense que Lexane va rester avec toi… » Répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire qui signifiait : tu-vois-c'ke-j'veux-dire-p'tit-frère.

- Non!! » Cria Sam ils étaient maintenant au centre ville et il ouvrit brusquement la portière et sorti. Dean se retourna vers Lexane qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui la réaction de Sam, puis il suivi son frère a l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Lexane? » S'énerva Dean

- Rien du tout, je n'ais rien contre elle, ni contre toi, ni… j'suis désolé

- Bon, écoutes je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu es vraiment bizarre depuis hier! Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux faire en ville qui nécessite que tu sois seul?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir c'est tout

- C'est tout?! Sammy, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Sam ne répondit pas.

- T'as eu une vision? Un cauchemar?

- Non…

- T'as mal quelque part? » Il leva une main et la posa sur le front de son frère pour voir ça température.

- Non, mais ça suffi Dean tu fais quoi là?! » Dit-t-il en repoussant la main de son frère et en jetant un coup d'œil a l'Impala. « Je ne suis pas malade! »

- Ça ça reste à voir… mais qu'est-ce que c'est, bon sang?!

- J'en sais rien.

- T'en sais rien ou tu ne veux rien me dire?!

- Dean, on perd du temps! J'veux dire… Mike, il faut le retrouver. » Ajouta-t-il

- Bon… ok, on va faire comme tu veux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas foutre mais je te laisse une demi-heure et tu ne déconnes pas ok?!

- T'inquiètes pas

- Non mais tu rigole si le but de ton petit numéro c'est de me rassurer ça marche pas, mec!

- Dean!

- Ok, c'est bon, à tout à l'heure

- Merci. » Dit Sam avec soulagement.

Dean et Lexane allèrent donc au motel et prirent quelques documents qui pourraient leurs être utiles. Dean avait expliqué à la jeune fille que Sam était sans doute un peu stressé mais qu'il ne savait pas à propos de quoi. Et il lui demanda aussi si elle avait eu une nouvelle vision mais elle affirma que ce n'était pas le cas. À la fin ils se mirent d'accord tous les eux sur le fait que le plus important pour l'instant était de trouver Mike parce qu'il aurait peut-être une idée sur l'endroit ou pourrait se trouver son père.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre ville Dean trouva Sam au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé, apparemment il avait un journal dans les mains et commençait à feuilleter les pages.

Il s'assit dans la voiture.

- Dean… » Commença-t-il

- Ça y est tu vas enfin m'expliqué ce qui t'est passé par la tête tout a l'heure? » Coupa Dean.

Sam ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu ou alors ne fit pas attention a lui.

- On a un problème. » Fit-il simplement

- Non, TU as un problème. » Répondit Dean

- Oh, mon dieu!! » S'exclama Lexane en regardant Sam ou plutôt ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Dean tourna aussitôt la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda ce dernier.

Sam lui passa le journal et Dean pu lire :

**Accident tragique à la sortie de Midtown.**

Hier vers 22 heures, les autorités recevaient le coup de téléphone de Mr. Harrison, témoin d'un accident pour le moins surprenant :

« J'avait terminé ma journée et je roulait sur la R 320 pour rentrer chez moi, puis la voiture me précédent s'arrêta pour prendre un auto-stoppeur et 2 km plus loin elle a brusquement tourné vers la droite et s'est jetée dans la rivière. » nous expliqua Mr. Harrison, encore sous le choc de cette scène tragique.

D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête encore en cours, il s'emblerait que le conducteur, David Stone, âgé de 42 ans, ait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule sans doute à cause de la fatigue.

Quand à Mr. Harrison, son témoignage est en cours de validation auprès des autorités locales, car sur les lieux de l'accident les enquêteurs n'ont trouvé qu'un seul corps, Mr. Stone était apparemment seul durant ces 2 km.


	7. On a un problème !

Chapitre 7 : On a un problème!!

- Merde! » S'exclama Dean. « Maintenant on sait qu'il ne l'a pas eu. Sam, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur cette saloperie? » Sam paraissait perdu dans ses pensées…

- Sam? » Fit doucement Lexane en lui secouant un peu l'épaule.

- Quoi? Ah oui la Dame Blanche… euh » Il sorti quelque feuilles de son sac et son ordinateur. Dean le regardait de plus en plus inquiet. Sa colère s'était transformée en inquiétude.

- Alors, d'après ce que Mike a trouvé elle s'appelait Julia et allait se marier le 30 mai 1978 elle avait déjà 2 enfants : un garçon de 4ans, Matt et une fille de 8ans, Cassie

- Et pourquoi elle serait devenue une Dame Blanche? » Demanda Lexane.

- Attend j'y viens… juste avant la cérémonie, les enfants on trouvés le futur mari, Stephen pendu au lustre de la salle de la réception. Il n'a fait aucun doute qu'il s'était suicidé. Des témoignages de leurs amis montrent que Stephen était psychologiquement fragile : d'après eux il avait des tendances suicidaires mais ne semblait jamais avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Ils ont également dit que lui et sa future épouse avaient eu une grosse dispute.

A mon avis il a du y avoir un incident ce jour la et avec le stress du mariage et pensant qu'il était responsable, Stephen a du passé a l'acte. » Raconta Sam.

- Faut vraiment être cinglé pour faire des choses comme ça. » Fit Dean.

- Et attend c'est pas le pire » Dit Sam.

- Je suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite… » Dit Lexane, légèrement inquiète.

- Il le faut bien pourtant. Quand Julia s'est rendu compte de ce que ses enfants avaient vu et de ce qui se passait, elle est parti en douce avec eux alors que tout le monde s'affairait dans la salle de réception. Elle a marché jusqu'à la rivière, elle avait encore sa robe de marié et là elle a noyé ses propres enfants.

- C'est horrible! » S'exclama Lexane

- Tu es sur d'être une chasseuse, toi? Tu sais c'est courant de voir ça dans le métier? » Plaisanta Dean.

- J'ai horreur des enfants qui se font tués. » Fit la jeune fille, exaspérée.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas joyeux. » Confirma Sam.

- Bon, et comment elle est morte? » Demanda Dean.

- Bah, après avoir tué ses enfants elle erra sur la route en direction de la salle de réception

De Midtown, quand elle fut percutée par une voiture. Le conducteur, un cinglé d'après moi, n'a pas prit la peine de prévenir la police, il a préféré jeter la marié dans la même rivière que ses enfants 2 km plus loin. » Reprit Sam.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi le mec de l'article, a pu rouler sur 2 km. Où est-elle enterrée?

- Nulle part, des experts ont dragué la rivière mais personne n'a retrouvé de corps. » Expliqua Sam.

- Comment on va la détruire alors? » Demanda Lexane.

- Bonne question… » Fit simplement Dean. « Au faite Sam, tu ne nous as pas dit comment elle choisi ses victimes? »

- Oui, alors apparemment elle s'attaque aux hommes plus ou moins dérangés qui passent sur cette route.

- Tu peux pas être un peu plus précis, pourquoi elle ne s'est pas encore attaquée à toi alors? »

- Ah ah ah, très drôle, Dean. » Ironisa Sam. « Mike a fait un sacré boulot à ce propos, il a interrogé pas mal de gens et d'après les témoignages il a pu voir que toutes les victimes n'étaient pas folles. »

- Alors comment elles les choisi? » Demanda Lexane

- Au début elle s'attaquait a des hommes comme Stephen mais depuis plusieurs années elle semble en avoir marre et s'attaque a n'importe qui. »

- N'importe qui?

- N'importe qui ayant d'une manière ou d'une autre raté son mariage.

- Est-ce que mon père avait trouvé un moyen de la détruire?

- Apparemment oui, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça marche parce que ça me parait assez bizarre, bon je m'explique : les amis de Stephen et Julia voulaient que les alliances soient scellées sur les pierres tombales, mais personnes n'a jamais pu les retrouver.

- C'est sans doute l'incident qui a poussé Stephen au suicide.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense. Et d'après Mike les alliances sont la cause de ce drame.

- Mais oui, ça se tient, le suicide, les meurtres et l'accident sont en quelques sortes dus à la dispute qui avait pour origine la perte des alliances. Je suppose qu'il va falloir les retrouver et les détruire…

- C'est déjà fait, enfin j'veux dire, je sais où elles sont…

- Et elles sont où, Einstein?

- C'est Mike qui les a retrouvé, elles sont au motel, je les ais vu hier.

- Ok, demi-tour. » Fit Dean an tournant a travers la route. « T'aurais pas pu nous dire tout ça plus tôt, on en sort du motel! »

- J'avais pas encore eu le temps de regarder tous ces documents, j'avais un peu mal à la tête hier…

- Un peu… » Murmura Dean sarcastiquement.

- Une fois devant le motel, tout le monde descendit de la voiture, Sam alla chercher les alliances et Dean et Lexane préparèrent le nécessaire pour les brûler. En sortant du motel, Sam paraissait préoccupé.

- Ça va? » Demanda Lexane.

- Oui, mais je me demande… » Commença le jeune homme. « Je pense que l'on devrait d'abord les montrer à Julia. »

- Attends là, tu peux développer s'il te plait? » Fit Dean surpris de cette demande.

- Julia cherche les alliances, et elle ne partira pas tant qu'elle ne les aura pas retrouvé…ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. » Expliqua Sam.

- Bon, d'accord, mais je te préviens tout de suite, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui paye l'essence. »

- Oh, arrête Dean, ça ne te coûte rien je te rappelle. » Dit Sam en souriant à la remarque de son frère.

Et ils repartirent en direction de la R 320. Cette route était plutôt banale, si on ne prêtait pas attention aux informations dans le journal local. Dean gara la voiture à peu près 2km avant le lieu de l'accident de Mr. Stone. Ils descendirent de l'Impala et se dirigèrent vers la rivière.

- J'arrive pas à croire que c'est là qu'elle a… » La voix de la jeune fille se perdit dans le vent.

Dean et Sam étaient encore à côté de la voiture. Sam donna les alliances à Dean et se dirigea vers Lexane. Il posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Lexane tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Ses yeux sont magnifiques. » pensa-t-elle. Elle lui souri. Puis le sourire de Sam s'effaça, il retira sa main et soupira. Il venait de penser a Jessica, il la revoyait, étincelante, souriante et les larmes commencèrent a lui monter aux yeux. Il tourna la tête sous prétexte de regarder Dean agitant le sachet transparent contenant les alliances et criant :

- Hey, oh Julia, j'ai tes alliances, montre-toi que je te crame!

Sam souri à la façon dont Dean s'y prenait pour appâter la Dame Blanche, puis se retourna vers Lexane.

- Viens, on ferait mieux de prendre des armes. » Dit-il. Lexane l'accompagna jusqu'au coffre de l'Impala resté ouvert. Sam tendit à la jeune fille un .45 et des balles en sel.

- Sam!! Derrière toi!! » Hurla soudain Dean.


End file.
